


The Empty

by rowanle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I guess it’s more of a ‘explore the nature of destiel in act two’ kinda thing, This takes place around 15x18/15x19, we got like a TIIINY smidge of destiel in there but it ain’t the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanle/pseuds/rowanle
Summary: Castiel makes a completely different deal with The Empty in the hopes of getting out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Empty

He blinks into existence in a dark void. A void he is more than familiar with.

  
“Hello... _Clarence_ ,” He hears in an echo around him, “Is it alright if I call you that? I _am_ borrowing her face.”

  
Castiel’s coat flaps around him as he attempts to face The Empty. It reclines in the same gaudy throne as before and looks at him with a sneer and fake humor, not at all like Meg’s constant sly half smile. An emulation at best.

  
“Call me what you will, I don’t think I can stop you,” Castiel rasps out. He attempts to sound more resigned than annoyed, but the flicker of a threat in The Empty’s eyes says he likely failed.

  
The Empty clicks its tongue, “Careful there, you’re already on _thin ice_ little angel.” It tilts its head as it melts further back into the chair and its eyes harden into a challenge.

  
Castiel is suddenly overcome with the surprisingly human urge to want to _be a little shit_ , as he supposes Dean might call it, to this cosmic entity, but reigns it in.

  
“Someone’s still cranky they aren’t getting their beauty sleep in, then?” Perhaps he hadn’t reigned it in as much as he had thought. Dean would be proud.

  
Suddenly, Meg’s visage pops into existence right before him, no longer lounging in that chair, furious, “And whose fault is that!” It asks, no, commands him, “Why is it that you can _never! Stay! Asleep!! You always make it so— **loud**!!_”

  
Castiel tilts his head and furrows his brow, “It is not my fault you do such a mediocre job of running your own space.” Castiel cringes at his own rebelliousness, wondering if he perhaps has a death wish, before remembering why he is here in the first place.  
  
The Empty’s anger only worsens at his continuing comments. It reaches to grab Castiel by the throat and lift him, “I never wished for this! For you— _creatures_ to come here!” It spits as Castiel stares into its eyes, clutching lightly at the hand over his throat, “Your _God_ — _he_! He had promised to keep me separate from his little creations and yet—“ The Empty clenches its jaw and stops abruptly before releasing Castiel. The angel’s feet hit the ground shakily before he steps away, eyes warily on the thing before him as it slowly raises its body straight and tall.  
  
The Empty stares at him, eyes hard and dark as flint, “You all follow his little orders,” it begins with a mocking tone, “And you don’t even get a _heaven_ like his pet humans do. _How pathetic_.” It sneers at Castiel.

The angel frowns as he concentrates on this bitter cosmic entity before him. He swallows, “And you’re... angry at him,” Castiel begins carefully as a very stupid plan forms in his mind, his eyes squinting as gears whirl in his head, “But you can’t _do_ anything about it... nothing but control whatever of his that comes here... control _us_... _me_...”

The Empty makes an angry lunge toward him but Castiel yells, his hands up placatingly, “ ** _Wait_**!”

It stops, frowning.

“Wait,” he repeats, eyes wide and intense.

The empty tilts its head, Meg’s curls moving to the side as one corner of its mouth tilts up, “I’d ask if you were trying to give me your last words, _but you’re already dead._ ” Its mouth opens wider with a sharp grin as it restarts its aborted movement.

Castiel stands his ground as the thing’s fingers reach toward him and quickly spits out, “What if I could find a way to guarantee you no more interruptions a-and _revenge_ ,” The Empty pauses and Castiel stutters out, “on God— _Chuck_?”

For the first time Castiel can remember, The Empty looks confused as it completely stops in its tracks. It frowns in consideration and tilts its head before switching to a hostile expression, face pulled back in disgust as it curses at him, “You can do _nothing_ for me, you little _gnat_ —“

“E-Except I could—!” Castiel forces out before The Empty can move again, “I _might_.”

  
The Empty stands down and lowers its hand, which is as much encouragement as Castiel needs, “Have you considered appointing something here to... to oversee The Empty in your place?”

  
Meg’s face frowns even harsher at him, “And how would that help _anything_?”

  
Castiel pauses, knowing he is working fully on conjecture here, but it’s his only choice, “You could create a type of...,” the angel pauses, reaching for the correct words, “Managerial position meant to concern itself with the angels and demons here,” He focuses his eyes on the face before him, “This would let you sequester yourself away to an area protected from the noise.”

  
The Empty’s eyes lighten in thought before it frowns deeply, “That— That would be impossible...,” but before it finishes its thought, its eyes glaze over in consideration, listing off to the side, away from Castiel, “ _Except_...”

Castiel squints, trying to get a read on the being before him, but then The Empty’s eyes flicker quickly back to him with intense concentration, “ _You_ ,” it says with a deep and commanding tone.

  
Castiel takes a half step back as the cosmic entity before him takes one forward, lifting its arms to point at him, its eyes widened and intent, “ _You_ could house me. The energy from your power —,” it tilts its head forward, “Your _Grace_ —It could be enough to create this so-called ‘separation’... to create something that would let me sleep through it _all_.”

  
Castiel furrows his brow, “What—...?”

The Meg lookalike smirks, “A sort of...,”  
it moves its head back and forth as it looks around the void around them before settling back on Castiel, “ _Merging_ with you might work,” its eyes glitter as it laughs sharply, “And then _you’ll_ have the burden your _father_ so kindly forced upon me instead.”

  
Castiel frowns.

  
“I know what you’re thinking, _Castiel_ ,” it says with a slight roll of its eyes and a wave of its hand as it approaches him, closer and closer, “I know all you want is to see your little... _human_.”

Castiel’s eyes shoot up and The Empty smirks an easy smirk, no longer angry and feral, but sure and confident.

“And if you agree to help me then you’ll be free to leave...,” it lays its hand on his shoulder, “probably.”

Castiel jerks away slightly but The Empty grips his shoulder forcefully, a flash of power behind its eyes reminding him of its anger from before, “Oh _relax_ ,” it  pauses and its face becomes sharper, “It’s not like you even have a choice, _Castiel_. Not if you ever wanna see your little _boyfriend_ again.”

Castiel swallows.

”But what about you—?”

It breathes out a quick laugh, “I only want to sleep, little angel.”

Castiel looks at The Empty, stares directly into its eyes, eyes that are Meg’s, but not really. He closes his own before slowly giving a stiff nod, the fabric of his coat moving with the gesture. The Empty smirks as it moves in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I wrote this on my phone.
> 
> And I know the reasoning is a lil bullshit there but. Cas merging with the empty to become a full on eldritch abomination is like.... hell yeah


End file.
